guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AudreyChandler/skills
Just a question about the Flikkering Flames, because I'm not quite sure what it does, but it gave me an idea from what I think is misreading the description (and I just hope that I indeed misread it so I can make the skill anyway). So the hex ends after 3 seconds, then that foe takes dmg and starts burning, and all of that foes allies are hexed with the same hex, right?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :hi there! great to see peeps taking interest in my noodling. ^_^ :Flickering Flames (in its current design) causes damage and Burning as soon as the hex is gained. The remainder of the hex's duration essentially does nothing other than serve as a ticking time-bomb. And yes, after 3 seconds, if the foe is still standing anywhere close to their allies, they spread Flickering Flames to all of them. Hex removal is ineffective, and only triggers it sooner. :The idea is to create a pressure hex that forces a player to either dangerously split themselves away from their support, or be responsible for spreading a neverending plague among their allies. Someone hit with FF should begin moving away from allies immediately, and that's the primary goal: chaos and disruption, rather than outright damage. The Flare-level damage is just there as extra incentive to not spread it to allies. What begins as a minor nuisance can become an outbreak if it's used in tight quarters. -- AudreyChandler 19:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's a brilliant idea imo, but I think the game itself would disagree. It isn't AoE, so casting this once on a monster mob in PvE, or even on some shrine NPC's in AB or JQ would mean certain death. I like the other skills too (although an anti-trap skill? they're hardly useless as they are exept for the zaishen. It gets a plus for the nice name though :P ). ::My idea was a hex that would spread every time an ally used a skill on the hexed ally. Not sure what the hex would do yet, but it's not too hard to find something nice for that, and with your permission, I'd like to make that skill (I got the idea from your skill afterall). ::P.S: I've got an idea of how izzy feels sometimes, you should check the talk page of some of my skills (yeah, I've got an entire project of making fake skills).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::: "It's A Trap!": I realized "It's A Trap!" was a piece of crap after I got the cute idea out of my system. That's why I tacked on the unconditional (unstrippable!) reduced duration to conditions. >50% uptime for lopping 60%+ off the duration of incoming conditions isn't that useless, right? (lol, I have had the game like 3 months and have yet to even PvP once so be patient w. me) At the very least it makes for easy-cheese Paragon energy/Refrain fuel. :P ::: Flickering Flames: As far as FF... I dunno. It only comes out to 112 damage every 3-4 seconds, and it does not renew itself when it ends, so it's actually 112 damage per 6 seconds per enemy accounting for the delay needed for it to spread back. That doesn't seem too crazy, especially against PvE hordes. ::: All of these need plenty of work and balancing, tbh. Mostly I just think of a name that sounds swanky or imagine a cool icon, and then construct a skill around it. x] And... that is awesome, your page on skills. I'm all Wiki'd-out right now but I'm totally gonna check those out tonight! :D ::: I think your hex idea is awesome! It leaves plenty of options for the effect. And actually, it gives me an idea back! A hex that triggers on incoming skill/heal/whatever, where the effect is randomly selected from several options (kind of like Air of Superiority). It makes targeting that ally a gamble: for example, 20% chance for something HORRIBLE, 20% chance for something trivial, etc. Risk healing/curing them now and hope for a minor effect, or risk holding out long enough for the hex to expire to avoid a major effect? ::: And, lol, you don't need my permission if an idea of mine inspires you... knowledge is best when it encourages creativity and curiousity to grow, not when it's stubbornly clamped onto by selfishness and egotism. I make skills because it's FUN and I love it, and it's even more fun if others participate! :D -- AudreyChandler 20:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehe, thnx. But my concerns with FF wasn't that the DPS would be that big, just that it meant certain death for a not-even-very-balled-up Mob. And the condition reducing is indeed a good thing on "IaT!".-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) May I suggest renaming "It's A Trap!" to "It's A Tarp!" ? (T/ ) 07:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : Yes, you may. -- AudreyChandler 07:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) 100% 0 >1 is not 100%, it's infinite percent.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 01:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :You could say "Now with 100% of a monk skill!" though. 01:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC)